Billy (Webisodes)
:For Hershel Greene's son from the comic series, see Billy Greene. :For Donna and Allen's son, see Billy (Comic Series). Billy is the youngest child of Hannah and Andrew and has a sister named Jamie. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Very little is known about Billy's life prior to the apocalypse. He lived with his mother, Hannah, and had weekend visits to see his dad, Andrew in King County. It is unknown but he may have attended school with since the school is in the nearby area of King County however, they may or may not have known each other. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead Webisodes After the car accident and noticing his mother was unconscious, he and his sister, Jamie, head to their father's house to be rescued. He and his sister reside there under the care and protection of their father and are then joined by their mother later after she wakes up and arrives at the house. They are reunited with their mom and the family becomes whole again. While Andrew tends to his former wife's wounds, Billy becomes curious and wonders where Max, the family dog, has gone to. He goes to the living room and gets his dog bowl and then heads to the kitchen to ask his father if he has seen Max. Andrew firmly insists that Max is okay and tells Billy to put the dog bowl back since it wasn't his dish. While the parents discuss the growing risks of staying at the house, the family decided that they should try to get to a safe zone in Atlanta. While the parents gather supplies for their trip, Billy continues looks out the dining room window wondering where the dog could be while his sister eats peanut butter. Billy's step mother, Judyis infected and rolled up in a rug begins to move about. Jamie notices this, grabs Billy while covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming and both hide under the dining room table. When the walker doesn't see them, Billy and his sister head to the closet to hide however, the walker notices the closet door closing and bangs on the door to get to him. Billy and his sister both scream for help and their mother comes to the rescue and kills the undead corpse of their step mom Judy. The family decides to escape, they will need a vehicle, his sister, Jamie, mentions that the neighbor, Mr. Palmerhas a pick-up truck at his house. His father, Andrew not knowing how to hot wire a car, decides to go and get the keys to the truck at Palmer's house. Since his father did not return, his mom decided to flee the house and get to the park evacuation site. Billy runs along with his mom and sister down the street until his mom sees an abandon car. She gets in to find the keys still inside but unfortunately is bitten by a walker sitting in the back seat. His mom comforts him and his sister and tells them to run to the evacuation station. His current status is unknown. Appearances The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode characters